Loyal, Faithful and True
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy starts making big plans, but unfortunately, things are interrupted when Logan's Alpha Flight buds show up, dragging Logan, Molly and Remy into another adventure. This time, taking a trip to a maximum security prison to help a female prisoner with the power to alter skin. Warning: Body horror in chapter 5. 62nd story in a series! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: Yo, I'm back again people! (Please review) First off, thanks for looking. Secondly, we found out parent A definitely has sleep apnea and probably, hopefully not oncoming alzheimers or dementia. (Still lots of frustrations to go along with it I won't vent here.) So, for now, I'm relieved. I know it's stupid to keep the internet in the loop, but just thought I'd say it since my last AN was so gruesome and depressing sounding and I'm not in a despair pit now like I was some months ago. However, the future is uncertain. If things come up in my life where something gets to be too much and I'm unable to write, I'll always let my readers know. Edit: I AM AN IDIOT. I wrote the professor was standing. Fixed it. Sometimes you get so into writing, you just forget the little details, like characters being permenantly handicapped and in wheelchairs. :p (Is a moron.)

* * *

Remy put the maroon color ring box in the back of his underwear drawer and shut it. The one place no one would go snooping around, least of all Molly. It was a beautiful ring. Simple, but not too simple. It had a gold band, centered with a princess cut diamond, and micro-pav'e set smaller diamonds on either side. Molly would love it, but that would be true of the simplest engagement ring. She didn't gravitate towards ultra-expensive things, and it was one of the things Remy always liked about her. It was actually a relief that she wasn't too spoiled, but Remy wanted to buy her nice things for as long as he was able. Remy wasn't exactly the type to deeply appreciate tradition, but Molly was her family's only daughter, so he thought it was important to ask her fathers permission on their recent visit. Besides, everyone knew how young they were and Remy'd had his own reservations about it as well, but he wanted to make it clear how much he loved Molly and wanted to take care of her for the rest of her life. That he was serious about her. Thankfully, her father had given permission, to Remy's great relief. (He'd sweat it out a moment, literally and figuratively. Molly's dad didn't let her go easily, as well any dad worth his salt wouldn't.)

Remy breathed out, a sigh mixed of relief and anticipation, all after holding his breath for the past morning. One step done, now he had to plan. Plan extensively.

His original plan was to propose out in the gazebo, but it seemed frivolous and cheap. Remy was never one to keep things simple and always went all out. So, naturally, his next plan involved going to New Orleans as soon as they could get away. A short walk around the streets one evening to allay her suspicions, then dinner at an expensive restaurant under a reservation. He would propose before dinner, and with hope, Molly would say yes, and they would be on their way to their own happily ever after. Except, Remy always knew plans changed. More so for them, being part of a team that defended the world on a daily basis. He didn't want anything to get in the way of his greatest venture, so he had to come up with a contingency plan before something came up to keep them going to New Orleans. Keep the team safe, keep Molly safe. It sounded so easy in theory. Besides that, he had no intention telling _anyone_ about his plans. Kitty couldn't keep a secret if you held a gun to her head and the rest of them were just as bad. No. He would only enlist Kurt and Kitty as unknowing chaperons when he popped the big question, and they would not know before. Thankfully, Remy's psi-shields kept anyone else out of his head. (The school's rumor mill had proved notorious for spreading both true and false gossip.) Now Remy just had to pick a week, a restaurant and hotel, grab Kurt and Kitty for their part, and everything would be set.

Remy hung up his coat and opened his door to go to breakfast, only to run into Molly. She was still in her pajamas.

"I saw your text. Bring me back anything?" She smirked, ever a bit mischievous.

"I brought you back your favorite thing...me!" Remy gently grabbed her face, quickly kissing her, lest Logan pull them apart like last time. "Get dressed, and we'll go down to breakfast."

Molly nodded going back to her room. Remy didn't follow to wait, like usual. Instead, he went to his room, looking at the calendar for September. The second week looked good. It proved enough time to get a reservation at a restaurant and it was off-season, so the hotels probably wouldn't be full. Now, where was good to take her? Somewhere upscale. Money wasn't an object. He wanted to make it special and to impress Molly, to make it memorable. Galatoires? The Caribbean Room? Restaurant R'Evolution? Restaurant August was beautiful at any time of year. They had a good menu, they were upscale, and the dining hall had the right romantic feel and ambiance, with its golden chandlers, white table cloths and surrounding bay windows. 105 dollars a plate was a lot, but it wasn't enough to make Molly _too_ uncomfortable, Remy hoped. He'd been to places that were three-hundred a plate, so that was pennies in comparison. He planned on looking at the menu online later. It wasn't any good taking a vegetarian to a restaurant only to end up with salad and bread. Besides being a big seafood town, his home city seemed to have more steak houses than you could count, so Remy had to be careful. He didn't want Molly to be disappointed in any way that night. Not once.

"You're thinking too hard!" Molly ran in and hugged him, "Whatever it is, don't worry so much. You're going to blow a head gasket up in there. Relax."

Oh, she didn't know the half of it.  
"Merci, ange. You know, after breakfast, now that you've got a little more free time, I thought we could start planning our New Orleans trip. What we want to do, where we want to go. Or not go, if you want to stay around the hotel and snuggle," Remy grinned. He had to keep up the 'act' of being the eternally clingy, hormonal boyfriend for a little longer. Obviously, he had no intention of hanging around the hotel making-out for the trip, but he couldn't give Molly a hint of what he had planned. Also, he'd matured considerably and given her a lot of space lately, trying to show her he'd be good to her. That he wasn't quite the same guy he'd been some years ago. He wanted to be a better husband than he'd been a boyfriend. Besides, marrying her meant all the things they'd been patient for, but Remy _always_ had to remind himself that he was marrying Molly out of love and not...the other thing. As much as he adored her for her body, it was all of Molly that had won him over in the first place. Anyway, Molly had a tiny bit more free time, having graduated from college with her degree in computer graphics and technology. Running off to college most mornings (or afternoons) was no longer an issue, but the Institute had kept her busy much of the time now, but not every second.

"Yeah, I've got a little time today, but after tomorrow, you're not going to see me much. I've got a ton of stuff to do around here, and I'm still job hunting," Molly smiled. She hadn't gone to college for nothing and everyone had encouraged her to look for something to utilize her talents outside of The School. Working as a teacher's assistant had paid her well, and she was still going to do it, but it wasn't the be all and end all of jobs, and Molly knew she needed some real life non-X-Men work experience under her belt. She'd had a stay at home job before, so being out in the real world would be refreshing for her.

"Of course," Remy nodded. They reached the dining room, sitting down to eat with everyone. Jean and Scott were holding hands, the younger students were in the beginnings of a food fight that Ororo and Cecilia we're trying to stop, and the rest of the older kids were scarfing down food, eager to get to work or school. Yeah, the Xavier Institute was forever a madhouse of energy and youthful vigor.

"Good morning you two," Charles nodded, "Doing well?"

"Morning," Molly chirped, "Yeah, definitely, but Remy's head is somewhere else today!"

"Remy's head is always somewhere else," Kurt said, "He stares at you like you're made of rainbows and kittens!"

"Blah blah, Kurt. Where's the eggs?" Molly picked up each covered tray on top of the long cherry wood table,  
searching intently for her beloved scrambled eggs. It took her a minute, but she found them, scooping up a heaping spoonful. Meanwhile, Remy helped himself too much the same, avoiding pancakes and waffles in support of Molly's better eating habits.

Remy was looking forward to later, to plan with Molly, also thinking of things for the wedding. Music, colors,  
venues, food. (Molly would probably want a vegetarian wedding, but maybe she'd let Remy have a little gumbo. Just a little.)  
Surely there wasn't any way she'd say no to him proposing. Or would she?

Remy's train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.  
"I'll get it," Scott said grumpily, looking around at his friends, who clearly had no intention of answering the door as they kept stuffing their faces. In a few moments, Scott came back with three people in tow, plus what Remy could only describe as Chewbacca's hairier, taller orange cousin in spandex shorts. There was a male dwarf dressed in a plaid red shirt and jeans, an average height woman with light red hair and glasses, and a woman with very short blonde hair and freckles dressed in a light blue top and jeans.

"Uh, Logan? Alpha Flight is here to see you," Scott said, jerking a thumb behind him at the group, looking as perplexed as everyone else at the table did.

Logan got up from his chair, actually smiling. (Remy almost choked at the sight.)  
"Haven't seen you all since the funeral. What brings you around here?" He went up and gave the woman in glasses a hug, then the men handshakes. The woman in the blue top seemed unsure of herself and quiet, so Logan made no move to greet her.

"Nothing good, Logan," The small man said gruffly, "We need your guys' help."

"Ah, Logan. Can you introduce everyone to your friends?" Charles said.

"Yeah, sure. Eugene Judd (little guy), Heather Hudson (redhead), Walter Minkowski (furball), and Jodi Furman (the blonde)." Logan said, "Why don't we go up to the office and talk."

"Nice meeting you," Scott nodded.

"I can see this isn't going to be a normal morning already," Remy said.

"When did we ever have a normal morning, Remy?" Molly smirked.

* * *

After breakfast, Remy pulled Molly into his room to start planning his trip while the getting was good.  
"I was thinking the second week in September. Sound good?" Remy asked.

"Yeah. I want to go back to that one store. The one with all the antiques and the rugs," Molly said, "And we never got to find the taffy cart. I just want a little bit, I don't want to fall off the wagon."

"I'll keep you on the wagon with both hands," Remy said, "We'll hit up all the spots. Go out to dinner. Maybe drag Kurt and Kitty along for the fun."

"Sounds like a plan," Molly said.

'Molly and Remy, you're needed in my office,' Charles called out.

"And there's the 'let's get ourselves nearly killed' bell," Remy griped. They left the room for the office.

"Remember, it's only really bad if Logan wants something. The Professor probably wants us to clean the garage or teach the kids while Jean and Scott go out of town. Can't be anything that bad," Molly walked a little ahead.

They opened the door to see the professor sitting behind his desk, with Logan and his friends already suited up, sitting or standing around.  
Eugene was dressed in a black spandex suit with short sleeves, Heather in green and white with a maple leaf pattern on the shoulder,  
Jodie in a blue spandex outfit similar to an X-Men uniform with a plain yellow belt, and Sasquatch was his normal self.

"It's that bad," Remy frowned.

"Should I go make out my will now or...?" Molly quipped, jerking a thumb to the hallway behind them.

"Sit down. We need to brief you, then we're off and running, darlin'." Logan pointed to the sitting couch. Remy joined her. (He didn't know how to feel about Logan throwing around affectionate nicknames like that.)

"Logan's told us about everyone, but we thought you two would be particularly handy for this mission," Heather explained,  
"Remy can break into anywhere and Molly is a veritable Swiss army knife. There's a woman in a maximum security prison for mutants and people with other special abilities. Marlene Dupree. We want to see if she's worth looking into to eventually break her out."

"You want to break out a prisoner? Why?" Molly said.

"It's not what you think," Charles said, "It's a complicated case. Alpha Flight believes her to be innocent, but the law says otherwise. If they don't...liberate her...she will spend the rest of her life in prison for a crime she may not have committed."

"Do you have anything to back up her innocence?" Remy asked.

Jodie passed them a folder.  
"She had an air-tight alibi on the night the department store was attacked. Five people were injured from powers different than hers, there were no deaths, but the jury put her away because she was in the vicinity. She was deemed too dangerous to go to a normal prison. She can alter skin. Her skin altering power could prove valuable to science. If we broke her out, it could change the lives of burn victims. People wouldn't need skin grafts anymore and their skin and lives could be normal. Plus we could use another team member."

"Eh, it makes sense. Normally I'm against breaking the law, but it sounds like she might be a good egg. And, you know, burn victims. You can't turn down those poor people," Molly said.

"I'm in," Remy agreed, "Where are we headed?"

"Canada," Logan said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time. And name Tigger belongs to Disney.

* * *

Less than an hour later, everyone piled into the Blackbird. Remy and Molly had _never_ seen Logan so happy. He piloted, swapping stories with Puck (Eugene) in the pilots seat, laughing and having a grand time of it. Heather was Guardian, with no powers, so she just carried a shield with a green maple leaf and was the tech woman. Jodie was code named Stitch, with the ability to control metal. Walter was Sasquatch, with super strength, smell, and hearing. They'd lost their leader, James Hudson, the first Guardian and Heather's husband a couple years ago.

"So, you guys had Logan before we did," Molly said, one leg crossed over the other, "Anything different from how he is now? Got any good dirt on him?"

"I think he got grumpier over the years," Sasquatch said in a booming, ultra deep voice.

"Woah. The quiet man finally speaks," Remy smiled, holding a hand to his chin with a sneaky look, "What else?"

"I don't know," Heather said, "I think he's a little happier. As for dirt, he's always been a very private person. I hear he's come close to skewering you on more than one occasion, Gambit."

Remy blanched in silence.

"Yeah, Remy's always had this little can't-keep-his-hands-off-me problem," Molly elbowed him, "Anyway, Logan likes kids, but he still goes out on his own sometimes. Likes his bike. Ooh, did he tell you about his clone?!"

"Clone? What?!" Puck shouted from the front, then roaring with laughter.

"It's a long story and if Tigger doesn't zip it, you're both cleaning up the danger room for the next two weeks!" Logan growled.

"Tigger," Remy smirked with a chuckle.

"...Is he even allowed to do that?" Molly crossed her arms, glaring into space, "I'm an official X-Man now. Threats shouldn't apply."

"I don't think it matters either way, Tigger," Remy rubbed her head, "Logan always has the last word."

* * *

It was only a little over a two hour flight from Bayville to Saskatchewan Canada and the special maximum-security prison.  
During that time, Remy and Molly had looked over the blue-prints to the place and had full knowledge of the breaking in plan. They didn't expect to rescue the woman on the first go, since it was a high security prison, but they'd either try or fail the first time in.

"You clear on the plan then?" Heather asked.

"Completely," Molly said, "But, you know, why do I have to be the distraction? Remy's the one that can make things explode."

"You know you like being the distraction," Remy smiled, "Go. Have fun with it."

They got out of the jet, and Molly got a few yards ahead of them. She was going to need lots of room. At the fence-which Molly had plowed through as an elephant-Remy could see her stomping cars in the parking lot and making car alarms go off for miles. She then proceeded to ram her massive head against the nearest prison wall, trying to break through. The guards and other employees were all sent in a panic, rushing towards the spectacle.  
Meanwhile, the rest of the team made their way through the stairwell on top of the roof. A few moments later they were on the first floor, running down the hallway and swinging left. The prisoner was in cell 412 on the women's side of the high security facility. They ran into the holding area, running past dozens and dozens of prison cells. Some had windows, but most had metal doors with windows. Blurs of women in orange jumpsuits assaulted Remy's eyes. Meanwhile, a barrage of catcalls and whistles followed them.

"Looks like the circus is in town."

"I like 'em small and gruff looking."

"Heyyyyy bigfoot!"

"Skinny boy! Skinnyyyyyy boyyyyyyyy!" (Remy mentally balked at that. He wasn't prison-level muscular, but he certainly wasn't skinny. And definitely no boy either.)

Molly ran into the room as a tiger, changing back after catching up to them in a few strides after they'd reached 412. She was panting, looking dead on her feet already. "He's...not...skinny!...You...ingrates! Sorry...I'm...late."

"You're not late, but you're exhausted," Gambit reached out and held her up under her arm, pulling her closer.

Molly caught her breath again. "Elephant morph took it out of me this time. Just changed to tiger because it felt safer. I don't like it here. Gives me some major creeps."

"I know Petite. We'll be out of here in two sha-"

ZZZAAAAAAARP!

Taser wires attached on to all of them, making everyone black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Gambit woke up later. His head was pounding, but that was a good sign, meaning he and the others were alive. He was mostly okay, aside from the small amount of pain the tasers had caused after latching onto his back. Gambit looked around. Everyone was layed out, still unconscious, in a plain room with no furniture and just a window. White linoleum under them. Ahead was a simple brown, wooden door. His arms were handcuffed behind his back with power inhibitor handcuffs, not surprisingly, as were everyone elses.

"We got made already. Hooray," Gambit griped sarcastically to the air.

"Mmmgh...somebody get the number of that...truck..." Stitch garbled, rolling over and sitting up.

"You okay there, Cherie?" Gambit wondered.

"Yeah. No cuts or bruises, but this isn't good," Stitch said.

One by one, the others woke up. Save for Creature.

"Is she all right?" Guardian wondered.

Logan rolled her onto her back with the toe of his boot.

Creature snored slightly.

"She's fine," Remy smiled, "Molly loves to sleep."

"Remy...more ice cream..." Creature murmured.

Gambit shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"Molly, wake up!" Gambit urged loudly.

"Wha-? Ohh. Crushing headache." Molly winced, then looked around, sitting up, "We got made, huh?"

"Definitely," Puck nodded, "Any ideas for getting out of here?"

"Yeah, the old-fashioned way," Gambit had long ago installed electronic lock picks into the seams of both his gloves. Two taps and one appeared, keying the handcuffs. He undid Wolverine's next and was about to do Creature's, when the door opened. A short, gruff looking older man who looked like a drill sergeant in a blue uniform stepped in. Along with a couple random, yet tough looking, female prison guards. The man's name tag read Hull. He had a shaved, all grey head of hair.

"Making an escape, I see," Hull sneered.

"Almost," Creature quipped with a smirk. Her handcuffs clattered to the floor (Remy had fast hands), quickly going to grizzly bear morph. She rushed through the three enforcers like they were bowling pins. Everyone followed, but Logan took the lead as they made their way back up the stairs and back out onto the roof.

"That was too easy," Sasquatch said.

PING!

PING!

"You were saying?" Gambit said, twirling around his staff in hopes of blocking the bullets being fired from the watchtower.

"Ow!" Guardian grabbed her shoulder. She'd been hit!

"You guys go! I'll cover you!" Creature was halfway through pterodactyl morph again.

Thankfully, Logan, Gambit and Puck could take a long fall. Sasquatch seemed nigh invulnerable as he carried Guardian and Stitch down the thirty-something foot drop from the roof. They ran for the forest until they were in the clear, watching the sky for several moments. Long ones.

Gambit determined not to let the fear show on his face. Bullets weren't something to mess with.

He couldn't think if one went through Molly's heart or head...

Nope. She knew when to fight and when to escape.

After about ten harrowing minutes, Creature landed haphazardly in the clearing in the forest. Gambit swallowed at seeing her wings riddled with bullets and scrapes on the rest of her. Creature changed back at a slow pace, eventually sitting there looking sweaty and exhausted.

"Well...that was...fun. Who's up...for Chinese?" Molly panted, flopping onto the ground with abandon.

"Don't scare me like that again," Remy said, hauling her up onto his back to recover, (she was in no condition to walk), "That was reckless and stupid."

Everyone started walking at a faster pace than before to get back to the jet to take care of Heather.

Molly stared at him from the side.

"Mm...sorry? As opposed to all the other times I've been reckless and-or stupid?" She was less quippy than usual, but Molly could tell she'd nearly given Remy a heart attack. He was really serious this time. "I really am sorry. It was dumb, but I didn't want anything happening to, uh, anyone else."

"Mwha-mwah-mwha," Sasquatch made kissy noises, "Anything happening to the love of your life, you mean,"

"Huh," Gambit said, "He's like the furrier, quieter version of Nightcrawler."

"Moving on," Molly said dryly, "You holding up okay, Heather?"

"Good enough. It's not the first time I've taken a bullet," Heather said bravely.

They made it back to the jet to recoup and plan again while Heather got fixed up. Remy couldn't help but Notice Eugene stayed by her side the entire time while Stitch did the first aid.

"Hey," Remy nudged Molly quietly, "You see what I see?"

"Pfft. I saw it from the door this morning. What did Kurt say? 'Kittens and rainbows'? He stares more at her like she's made of heaven and pure, tangible serenity."

"And you call me flowery," Remy smiled.

"I call them like I see them," Molly said, stretching her arms over her head.

"Feel better than earlier?" Remy asked.

"Getting there. Could use a nap...and a kiss," Molly gave him a long flirty look.

"I don't mind being teased, but you don't like it. I'll kiss you later," Remy said.

Molly snuggled into his arm. "That's why I love you. You know what I like."

* * *

They decided it was a good try for a first attempt, but they needed to plan another one since they hadn't been successful.

Something near foolproof so they wouldn't get caught so easily. Plus it was lunchtime and Heather needed some time to recover. They switched to civilian clothes and found a diner at the edge of town. They sat in booths opposite each other, with Remy and Molly sitting side by side.

"I don't know if I have much of an appetite after getting shot at," Molly looked green at the memory.

"Not even for blueberry pancakes and eggs?" Remy coaxed.

"Orange juice too?" Molly cocked her head at him.

"Always, ma couer," Remy stroked under her chin. He couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Soooo cute!" Walter and Jodi, sitting across from them, held their hands to their faces like some kind of cheer squad.

Molly rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Their food came and they eventually finished up, planning again. Throwing around ideas.

"Here's an idea," Molly announced, "I turn into a bug. Something small and fast, like a dragonfly. I get in, battering ram the inside of her cell as a rhino, you come in and we get her out. They wouldn't expect it."

"Beats anything we've come up with so far," Heather said. Obviously, going in as a team hadn't worked, and Molly was the only one who could get in stealthily and completely undetected.

"I don't like you going in alone, but it's our best option," Remy showed a look of concern, squeezing Molly's hand.

"I'll be careful, Remy. You know I will," Molly gave him her best smile.

"Of course," Remy stared at Molly for what seemed like a thousand years.

"Come on guys," Eugene said, "Let's get back to the jet and book a hotel. Heather needs rest."

Everyone else left, leaving the couple behind to talk.

"You're not mad, are you?" Molly asked.

"Not mad, just scared," Remy put an arm around her shoulders, "I didn't like what you did earlier either, but I know you'll be careful."

"I know. Not my best move, but everyone got away and nobody died," Molly said, "Call it an executive decision in the spur of the moment. If things go sideways tomorrow, I'll do what I can to get myself out first."

"You will," Remy agreed, "I trust you."

Remy gave her the kiss she'd been waiting for.

* * *

The team was almost to their hotel when trouble came around once more in the form of an anti-mutant riot right out front. Not against the team, but a couple of young dark-haired kids, not even teenagers. The mob against them wasn't carrying torches and pitchforks, but they weren't unarmed, with bats, flame throwers and the like. The team got between the mob and the kids.

"Nobody hurts kids when we're around," Sasquatch threw two hefty looking grown men into a nearby dumpster.

Creature hissed loudly, looking a fierce and intimidating as possible. It was funny to think that behind all that, was a girl who was scared of the dark and bugs.

"Back off if you know what's good for you," Remy tossed cards with a light charge, causing them to explode at a couple men's feet.

"Those abominations need to be hung!" A tall dark-haired woman said.

"They're _children_," Heather said, "Stitch, get the kids out of here. Everyone else, stand your ground."

Stitch took the kids inside the hotel while the team braced themselves. They weren't going to harm civilians normally, but if push came to shove and the only choice was to fight, they had to pick an option.

Fortunately, the cavalry arrived before any harm could be done. A man and woman showed up through a brilliant purple portal hole, the man was clearly American Indian in all black shirt and jeans. The woman was a mutant, light purple skin with pink hair in a green shirt and blue jeans. Both looking like they were on the warpath. Definitely the kids parents.

"You're going straight to jail," The woman said in a dark tone. She formed a portal under the small throng, and they fell into the local jail.

"Where are our kids?" The intimidating man demanded.

"In the hotel," Heather said, while the majority, sans Logan and Molly, just pointed with shocked looks on their faces.  
The couple ran in, eager to reunite with their children.

"Uh, guess we can go inside then," Remy said, compacting his staff and putting it back into his coats' inner pocket.

Molly changed back. "We should make sure the kids are alright. And I wanna know who mommy and daddy grizzly bear are."

"Don't we all," Logan said.

They made their way inside. Logan got the rooms and the rest of them cautiously approached the small family of four. The parents were still crouched to the floor, hugging their children. "Um, hi again. Just wanted to-" Molly smiled, getting cut off mid sentence by the purple woman un-sheathing a pink mental dagger millimeters from Molly's face. The woman's magenta eyes were rife with adrenalin and anger. "-Nothing!" Molly yelped.

"Step. Back." The elvin eared lady growled. Molly could only obey.

"Sorry," Her husband said, "We're all on edge. Clarise, relax. The kids are safe."

"We we're the only thing standing between your kids and the mob back there, Mademoiselle," Remy glared, "Sorry for getting into your personal space."

"I'm sorry," Clarise apologized, disappearing the pink dagger and relaxing, getting up with her husband, "It's been a horrific couple of days. I'm Clarise. This is John and these are our kids, Fawn and Damien. Thank you for protecting them when we couldn't."

"You're welcome," Eugene said. The team introduced themselves.

"We wouldn't mind your help in our mission," Heather said, "It wouldn't take long."

"Sorry, but we're retired. Just teaching the kids the ropes now," Clarise said.

"Got it. Call us if you need anything," Remy handed them the school's business card.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Late afternoon rolled around and everyone killed time with various activities, like movies and conversation, while Heather and everyone else got some much-needed rest.

"I say we catch dinner tonight...seperately," Jodi suggested while the movie was muted in the background, "Girls go out, boys make their own plans. Get to know Remy and Molly on their own terms."

"If we can tear them away from each other," Logan scoffed.

"We won't survive for one night," Molly said sarcastically as the two sat on a love seat.

"Never. I'll wither without your gaze, your touch," Remy dramatically held Molly's chin.

"Okay, too much there, buddy," Molly scooted back out of Remy's loving hand with a blush, hands up.

"Anyway, it's a good idea. We can go eat something that isn't fried for once," Heather said.

Later on, the couple was getting a little clingy.

"You gonna miss me?" Molly hugged around his waist.

"I'm going to miss the way your nose wrinkles when you laugh. That cute face. And, of course, the way you eat," Remy touched her face.

Molly snuggled into his chest, being cuter than cute. Plus it was pretty nice having that body meshed against his own.

Remy stared intently as Molly left while the men waited for a cab.

"Mmff," he felt his eyes glow," I like when she comes back to me, but I love when she walks away."

Molly's curves didn't include only above the waist. A perfect butt you'd have to be an idiot not to notice.  
And, yeah, Remy could see other guys staring too. Such was the price of loving an angel.

"You keep your hands to yourself or you're gonna find yourself on the receiving end of these," Logan unsheathed his claws.

Remy looked down at his hands like he's never seen them in his whole life. "Keep my hands to myself? Don't think I've ever heard those words together like that before."

"I like this one, Logan," Eugene said, "He comes just a hair away from you killing him like he doesn't care and still comes back for more."

"Trust me. I would've done it already, but it's not allowed. Already got the perfect spot picked out to bury his body where no one will ever find it." Logan leered at Remy with a distaste only reserved for lemons, limes and hands-y, annoying boyfriends of innocent, young girls.

"Aw, I'm touched," Remy put a hand to his chest, "Got a coffin and a tombstone picked out too?"

That made Eugene and Walter laugh even harder.

They caught a cab, going to a dive at the edge of town. The food was greasy and salty, but good. Remy and the gang knew Logan wasn't into the whole fancy restaurant scene. Things were pleasant and they actually managed to get through dinner without interruption, and Remywas seriously considering getting some good ol' apple pie for dessert, when said interruption happened. Four huge guys dressed in biker gear rallied up to the table, obviously looking for trouble. "They shouldn't allow freak shows like you all into places like this, let alone out in public," One man in a red bandana said, pointing to Sasquatch.

"Huh. Same to you," Remy smiled, feeling eager to show them what for. He didn't need powers to drop these losers and it had been years since he'd gotten into a scrap that was non-X-Men related.

"What did you say, boy?" A man with a bushy mustache/sideburn combo said.

"You heard me," Remy stood, looking at the team, "Should I take these losers on myself or you guys in?"

"This wasn't how I wanted to end the night, but since you opened your mouth, Gumbo..." Logan glared at Remy warily, tired of Remy's crap.

Logan proceeded to run down Mustache across the length of the empty bar across from them, knocking over several bowls of peanuts

and condiments down the line. The man slumped to the floor with a hard thud, considering he'd just been hit by several pounds of adamantium skeleton. Meanwhile, Eugene lived up to his name as Puck, being swung towards one of the other men by Sasquatch, knocking the biker flat on his back and seeing stars. Sasquatch took on the third man by simply throwing him out the nearest window with his free arm like the guy was made of feathers when he had to weigh around three hundred pounds. Lastly, Remy drew it out after extending his staff.

"You want me to be a fair sport and let you get one hit in, hommes?" Remy tilted his head with that cocky, self-assured grin.

The guy took a swing, but Remy just tripped him up so that he fell backward before the hit could land.

"Ooh, too slow," Remy taunted.

Remy watched the man get back up, grabbing the lapels of his coat and roughly pulling Remy forward.

"I don't like your kind and if you think I'm going to stand here and-" The man said gruffly until Remy kneed him. The biker fell to the ground in a heap with tears in his eyes.

"Too easy," Remy yawned, "This was not what I was looking for."

They paid the check and made their leave back to the hotel. The girls weren't back yet, but Remy had no worries. Women talked for hours among themselves and if any trouble came their way, they could certainly handle it. Remy changed into his pj's and thumbed through a book he'd brought along, getting comfortable in bed. Sometime later, their was loud giggling and a knock at the door. Eugene opened the door to the ladies. Molly ran in, a veritable blur, jumping on the bed next to Remy. "I missed you! Did you miss me?-Mwah!" Molly gave him a sloppy kiss. She seemed really happy and this was much more publicly affectionate then she usually got.

"I missed you, yeah, but this is new," Remy gave the girls a questioning look while Molly played with his hair, smiling dope-ily.

"There was a really cute lounge singer who thought she looked uptight. apparently had the power to mess with emotions. Before we knew it, this was the result. I gotta say, she's a lot looser and not as quiet now," Jodi said.

"Can't say I'm happy, but as long as it wears off by morning, we should be fine," Remy said.

"We should really go on missions like this more often," Molly drawled, "They're fun. And we get room service!"

"Get her to bed before I start breaking things," Logan didn't look pleased.

"Okay, time for someone to get some sleep," Remy picked Molly up and carried her to the girls room with Jodi and Heather following. Heather opened the door and Remy put Molly in one of the beds, getting off Molly's shoes.

"Sweetie," Molly smiled, "How come you never ever try to cop a feel? Or take off my bra? Or anything?"

Remy blushed with his mouth agape in the middle of taking off Molly's other shoe while Heather and Jodi just snickered behind him. Remy regained his composure, taking off the other shoe, then pulling the blankets over Molly, giving her a simple kiss on the nose. "Because I respect you. Goodnight."

Now, to make it out of the room before she said anything else. He was almost to the door.

"...I wouldn't fight it, you know."

"Yeah Remy, she wouldn't fight it," Heather winked at him.

"Goodnight, ladies," Remy waved them off, trying to will the blush from his face before getting back to the other room. Sleep could overtake his body gracefully and he could get a few hours of peace and quiet-and no more teasing.

"What's with you?" Logan gruffed from the other bed, upon Remy entering, "You look as red as a tomato."

"Nothing!" Remy snapped. He wordlessly stomped to bed, falling into it and squeezing the pillow tight, burying his face in it. Trying not to think about Molly's body. Not that he didn't like thinking about it, certainly, but there was a time and a place for such things. Besides, she already knew how much Remy loved her and loved staring at her and all the other things. Remy didn't touch her out of respect, but also because trying to get too hands-y was just going to mean wanting more of her. And Remy knew Molly wasn't quite ready for that yet. He had to put the ring on her first. A few more months wasn't going to kill him. Well, not necessarily.

* * *

Morning came bright and early. Remy showered and dressed last, going out to meet the girls. Molly looked a little more tired than usual, but seemed to be holding up okay.

"You got power whammied last night. How are you feeling?" Remy put a hand to her face, then ran his fingers through her hair.

"Killer headache and it took a while for the fog to clear out of my brain this morning, but otherwise fine. Took something for it.  
Should feel better later," Molly said, "And when it's all said and done at the prison, we're going to have words with that guy. You shouldn't use your powers on someone without permission like that."

"I've got your back," Remy nodded. She had a point. He'd been too distracted to realize or be mad about it before. They grabbed a quick breakfast of bagels and coffee at the provided buffet and headed out. Remy was grateful they could afford to have breakfast. Sometimes missions at home just didn't have that luxury, even if they always had a fully stocked kitchen.

"Stick to the plan and don't try any heroics, got it, kid?" Logan gruffed at Molly once they were in position outside the back of the

prison, surrounded by pine trees, bugs and patches of forest. They were far enough away to not be seen by the guards, but had a clear view of the facility itself. Unfortunately, they were going to have to be fast on their feet if it all went sideways.

"Don't worry. I only try heroics if Remy is about to get hurt," Molly winked, being cheeky.

"Just take it easy, you little scamp," Remy ruffled the top of her head with a smile. It wasn't a don't-die-out there passionate kiss, but it was something. Remy'd already had it with all the teasing and wasn't about to ask for seconds.

Everyone watched, fascinated, as Molly took on the dragonfly morph in a couple minutes, quickly buzzing away. They waited, and it wasn't long before Molly came through on the communicators.

"Guys, I need you! Something's really wr-" The communicator crackled loudly and went dead.

"Move!" Heather ordered. No one questioned and they ran to the back of the building. Remy exploded the back wall of the cell and it exploded into shards and chunks, dust and debris clouding everyone's vision for a moment.

"Creature?! What's-Oh no," Remy said.

The sight before them was pretty bad. And unexpected. Creature was standing there, most of her body morphed halfway to grizzly bear, like an anthropomorphic cute version, but her right arm was completely deformed. Like it was melting onto the floor, with impossibly long fingers hanging down like spaghetti noodles and the palm of her hand looking like silly putty.

"She can't effect me if I'm not human, but my arm got the worst of it. She smashed my comms," Creature said.

Everyone looked over to see a small, thin woman in an orange prison uniform standing there. She had long, straight dirty blonde hair and pale skin. A tiny, curve less frame. She stared on at them with malice and hate, even though they hadn't laid a hand on her yet.

"We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help you," Logan said slowly, "Let us help you, Marleen."

"...Ticktock, ticktock. Down the rabbit hole. Ticktock," Marlene said, "Spoons! Spoons! What day is it? I want my spoons!"

Of course.

Remy noticed the healed cut under her eye. The bruises on her arms. The very look in her eyes that, if they'd gotten to see her beforehand, would tell them everything that the police reports and lawyer files didn't.

Marlene had gone completely insane.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"She's gone crazy," Remy said, "Great, fantastic. What else is new?"

"How?!" Stitch blew up, voicing the frustration Remy and the rest were feeling, "How could we miss this rather large, rather IMPORTANT detail?!"

"She probably keeps it together for everyone else to think otherwise. The people running the joint don't know. Or maybe they don't care. Mutants are subhuman to theses lowlifes," Puck said. Obviously, the strain of her uncontrolled powers, coupled with the stress of being in prison, along with getting beaten up by the other inmates had made the woman crack. If only they'd had some clue of it sooner. Stupid mission. Horrible mission. Okay, so they were trying to do a good deed ultimately, but for the first time, Remy actually saw the importance of the criminal justice system and going through legal channels to get things like this taken care of. They'd gone about it all wrong from square one.

Marlene made a rush at them, and they spread out. Her powers worked by touch, so they absolutely had to make sure she didn't lay a hand on them. "Sasquatch, you gotta be immune," Guardian said, "Get between us until we can figure out how to restrain her and get out of here!"

Sasquatch got between them like a seven-foot tall point guard. By this time, Creature had changed back, remorphed, demorphed,  
and Remy was relieved to see her healing powers had kicked in and her DNA reasserted itself for her arm to be normal once more.  
He was half-aware of her going into tiger shape as most of his attention was on Marlene and the matter at hand. The team got closer together, but still maintained some distance. She could get one of them again, but she couldn't get all of them at once.

"What are we gonna do?" Creature wondered.

"We can't fall back. Otherwise she'll escape with that gaping hole in the wall," Wolverine said, "Guardian, any ideas?"

Remy saw Heather's brain working quickly.

"Creature and Sasquatch, restrain her. The rest of us will get out, alert the guards and grab an inhibitor collar from the jet."

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. Marlene rushed at Remy, swiftly going under Sasquatch' arm before he could react. The others were too far away to make a grab and restrain her. The woman put a hand on Remy's arm and on his face,  
her uncontrolled power working. Remy felt his legs meld together through his clothes and his body lose all sense of shape, his arms melting like Molly's had and the rest of him he felt because he didn't want to look just yet. He barely registered Sasquatch finally restraining the woman in a underarm hold. Remy dared to look at himself. He'd fallen forward onto the floor, but had a "good" view, because his neck had stretched out and seemed to lack bones now. Remy's body had transformed into something inhuman and hideous. He was shaped like a walrus, but with flesh covered bone spikes poking giant holes into his uniform. His legs were merged into a flat, floppy skin colored tail. His boots had fallen off, having no legs to support them and his clothes were ruined. But, you know, that wasn't important because he was laying there a melted arm, legless freak! The rest of the team stared on at him in disbelief, horror and a few other emotions Remy couldn't place.

Remy didn't dare look at Molly. She wouldn't want him now. Ever. Not that anyone could live like this, surely.  
Remy felt sick to his stomach and like crying. "Well, this has completely _ruined_ my weekend," not even his sarcasm could lighten the grim mood in the room.

To his surprise, Molly had changed back. She ran over and knelt in front of him, crying herself.

"Remy?!...Remy I'm sorry...I didn't get to her in time. I'm sorry!"

She wasn't disgusted, just apologetic.

"It's not your fault," Remy said, "Stop blaming yourself again."

"Okay, fine. We need to get you out of here," Molly had that fiery determination in her eyes.  
Even in this bizarre situation, her loyalty to him was unfailing. How could she still feel so attached to him?  
perhaps the reality hadn't hit her yet.

"We don't need to do anything. You guys need to go. I'll just slow you down. Knock her out and the prison can find the nearest freak show for me," Remy answered. He was only half serious.

"In case you haven't noticed all this time, I'm stubborn and I love you. Even right now," Molly put a hand to his face,  
"So shut-up and let's go." To Remy's surprised she kissed him.

Yeah, that shut him up real good.

"Alright, new plan," Guardian announced, "Sasquatch, disable Marlene. Creature, turn into something that can carry Remy. Everyone else, mad dash for the jet while I go alert the warden to Marlene's mental condition."

Sasquatch knocked out Marlene and lay her down comfortably in her cot while most of the team ran back outside into the fresh air.  
Remy didn't have a say as Molly went outside, turned into an elephant for the second time in two days, hoisting him up onto her back like he weighed...well, not two tons. Some moments later, Molly loaded him onto the jet. They parked it closer to the prison-but not so close that they would get shot at again-to wait for Guardian.

"You-" Remy started to open his mouth, but Molly shot him a fed up look.

"I don't want to argue. I know. You don't have to say it. The alternative was letting you die though, be honest. And it's not your favorite when I take control, but...I don't want to lose you. Look on the bright side, you still have your hair." Molly forced a smile.

"Yeah, that's an amazing plus," Remy rolled his eyes, "Come on Molly, be realistic. You're not disgusted? Even a little grossed out?"

"Well, yeah, obviously. There's no getting around that. But you're still the same person. You stuck with me through the bad times and I want to do the same," Molly said.

"Okay, but I still can't believe you kissed me looking like this," Remy scoffed.

"Want me to do it again?" Molly smiled genuinely this time, being cheeky.

"Later," Remy answered.

* * *

They soon arrived back at the institute, shuttling Remy into the lower levels. Unfortunately, his now bulbous body couldn't fit through any doorway,  
so he remained laying near the jet in the wide, open hangar while the Professor and Beast assessed the situation. Molly went upstairs and came back dressed comfortably, staying vigil by Remy's side. Alpha Flight decided to stay until the situation was remedied, feeling completely responsible for Remy's new condition. Remy didn't blame them. It was just happenstance.

"Do you need anything?" Molly asked.

"No," Remy answered, trying not to be sarcastic. When he was upset, he got rather snippy. Remy didn't want to be short-tempered with Molly after such a rough time of things. "Still not sure how I'm able to move my hands or grab things like this," He waved his arm around, flexing his hand while his fingers flopped around like ropes. He could hold onto things, but his hands were almost useless. Beast had explained that his finger bones

hadn't extended with his skin, and while the explanation was gross, it was understandable. Marlene's powers obviously extended to bone, seeing as how Remy now had built-in coat hangers where his back used to be, but without sanity or control, the effects were just a mish-mash of body horror.

"Don't worry about your hands," Molly soothed, "Focus on me."

Remy focused on Molly, trying to admire her like usual, but it just left him feeling frustrated and beyond sad. He couldn't touch her like this, literally. And he didn't want to. Molly saw his pain. "Alright, don't focus on me. Sorry. Let's talk about something. Make conversation..."

Remy just stared at her with sad, depressed eyes. Reality was starting to set in. He'd been stuck like this for hours, so hope of it wearing off on its own had disappeared. This wasn't going to be a quick fix type of situation. Or come to them easily. "I'm sorry, Molly. I know my heart isn't in it right now."

"Hey, it's okay, I get it," Molly stroked his hair. They'd been in some terrible, even life-threatening situations, but this took the cake. If anything was going to break Remy, it seemed this would be it. Strangely, it seemed fitting since he'd always prided himself on his looks and they'd gotten him far in life. But he always figured age would be the culprit of his handsomeness, not someone elses powers. The two made themselves comfortable in silence. Any other time, they'd be snuggling or something, but not anymore.

So there was nothing to awkwardly interrupt when the professor and Beast came back down to see Remy. (Probably a first time for Molly and Remy's often PDA centered relationship.) "We may have come upon a solution, but it's going to take a few hours," the Professor said, "I have a friend from Michigan. He took the first available flight out. He should be here by tonight at the latest. He's very astute with his healing powers and we believe he can eventually get Remy back to normal."

"Eventually?" Remy questioned.

"He's faced a similar problem before," Beast explained, "When trying to combat another mutant's powers, it can take him days to reverse the effects."

"I'll take whatever help he can give at this point. We'd rather not have me be stuck like this," Remy grimaced.

"Understandable," Xavier nodded, "We'll bring him down the moment he arrives."

They left the couple. Remy was surprised to see Molly smirking.

"So we're a 'we' now? We've reached that point in couple-dom where it's 'us' and 'we' instead of 'you' and 'I'?  
No more individuality?" Molly teased.

"For now," Remy returned the smirk, feeling like himself for just a moment, "Until the day we're physically entwined and lose our individuality in a different, very intimate way."

Despite herself, Molly blushed purple.  
"If I could find your arm, I'd slap it so hard."

For once in the past several hours, Remy laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

It only took a few hours for the Professor's friend to arrive. He was introduced as Christopher Muse, a surly, cynical looking man in his late 20s. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a black shirt and blue jeans. He had pale skin and was a slim, fairly good looking fellow. "Well, time's a-wasting. Let's get to work," Chris rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"It's not going to hurt, right?" Remy said apprehensively before Chris reached out.

"It hasn't hurt anyone before," Chris said, "But I've never healed anyone whose legs melded together, so you're going to have to just take it, champ." Chris touched the mass that used to be Remy's legs and held on for a while.  
Remy, again, felt powers working. He could feel his toes again. He had legs, feet and toes!

"This is great! I-" Remy looked over at Chris, a bit shocked. The guy looked like he'd taken twelve rounds in a boxing ring, drenched in sweat.

"It's no problem. I could do this all day," Chris said, leaning back, breathing hard.

"Ah, okay," Molly said, "Proff wasn't kidding when he said it'll take days." She handed Christopher a bottle of water they'd had on hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that. And thanks, tootsie." Chris took the water and gulped it down.

A few hours of rest and they tried again. Remy's torso was back to normal. Over the course of a few more days, Remy was completely himself again, arms, legs, torso, neck and all. Remy looked himself over the second Chris was done. Of course, he'd thank the man profusely and owed him a life debt. Molly hadn't seen Remy yet, as she'd gone upstairs to grab a shower.

"Remy...?"

Remy looked up. Molly was standing outside the elevator, mouth agape.

They stared at each other for several seconds before the shock wore off. Molly ran across the expanse of the hanger, footfalls echoing on the concrete floor, and tackled Remy back a few steps. He returned the favor by kissing her breathlessly.

They were vaguely still aware of Chris's presence.  
"Right. I'm just gonna go upstairs. Raid the fridge."

Remy tried to tear himself away from Molly, but she pulled him in again.  
"Baby...I gotta shower...been...three days," Remy said between kisses.

To his minor surprise, Molly was crying a little.

"I know. Made it out of another scrape again," Remy said.

"Yeah. It was too close this time. I mean, they always feel too close, but if Chris hadn't come..." Molly let it hang.

"Honey, let's just count our blessings and be grateful," Remy said, "We've both learned not to take tomorrow for granted.  
Now, I'll get a shower and then meet you in your room. We're overdue for some serious alone time."

Molly kissed Remys cheek.  
"I'll go change into that blouse you like. You know, the frilly one with the skinny straps."

Remy raised his eyebrows. Clearly, she missed him a lot.

* * *

With everything squared away, the next morning it was time for Alpha Flight to leave back to Canada.  
Remy was going to miss the bunch of knuckle-heads, but not their teasing. There was already enough of that to deal with at home on a daily, aggravating, almost non-stop basis.

"So happy you got back to normal," Heather smiled, "Sweet kid."

"Yeah, me too," Remy nodded. He watched Eugene watch Heather talking to Walter. Eugene still looked pitifully love struck.

He strode over to the smaller man, nudging.

"Hey, Eugene? Take my advice. Don't wait. Tell her." Remy said.

"Hmph. Easy for you to say, Mister Perfect," Eugene grumped, crossing his arms.  
Ouch, okay then.

"If you're not gonna listen to him, then listen to me," Molly seemed to appear out of nowhere, (Eavesdropping, surely),

"I'm still the awkward, pudgy, weird goofball I was when Remy met me. He didn't like me overnight. But Heather? She's into you. Said so herself. Go for it."

"Really?" Eugene looked skeptical.

"Absolutely!" Molly smiled huge.

They watched Eugene confidently walk over to Heather, an all-guts-no-glory type of thing.

"Heather? I've held in my feelings for a long time now and-" Eugene's confession was cut off by a very surprising, almost Remy-esque move as Heather pulled him up from the floor by his shirt collar to give him the kiss of his life.

"I was waiting for you to say something!" Heather looked elated.

The rest of their team had a good laugh over the sight as Molly and Remy looked on.

"Huh," Remy said, looking from them to Molly, "I'll have to try that move."

"...I'm not sure if I'd like it, or if it would make me want to break both your arms," Molly pondered the thought, furrowing her brow.

"Either way, I'm just happy to have my normal body back," Remy hugged around her torso, "Why don't we go upstairs after our company's gone and..." he whispered a few ideas into her ear.

Molly's only reply was to squirm, snort and giggle, turning red. No doubt about it, he was dying to marry this girl.


End file.
